


breathe

by callunavulgari



Series: Crossover Drabble Meme Collection [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fight more often than not, without Percy there to ease the tensions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a gigantic collection of crossover drabbles. I made a list of twelve characters and have been writing the results of the prompts and pairing match ups. This one is for Nico and Annabeth, which was not actually a crossover.

They fight more often than not, without Percy there to ease the tensions. It’s not to say they don’t like each other, because they do—Annabeth once confessed to him that she actually liked him more than Percy somedays, but only some days—they’re just both stubborn as mules and absolutely vicious when backed into a corner.

 

The year that Percy turns twenty-two, he flies out to Thailand for a trip that’s supposed to last for  at least  six months. They make it two months and a handful of days before they both say fuck it and follow him.


End file.
